Unlocked
by Literate
Summary: And suddenly they realized that they—sans Kyouya’s omniscient and punctual memory—had forgotten to lock the door. KyouXHika sentences.


This style's in a different form from the other two sets of sentences. xP I'm probably going to redo them so they won't be rated too high. :D

Anyway. My obsession has shifted slightly from TamaXHika to KyouXHika, but there is very little difference, I think. xP Anyway. Enjoy.

Warnings: Rated for e_xplicit_ content, yaoi, some kinds of masochism (maybe), and other ideas. Just a basic warning to everyone; if you don't like yaoi, then don't read. Please. I don't want to be blamed for not warning correctly.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Ouran. D: Why do I need to keep saying this?

* * *

#01 - Motion

His motions smooth, _calculated; _the pain-pleasure friction sweet; the vulnerable, delicate, compliant, yet _rebellious_ teen pressing up against him, _daring_ him to meet him halfway; and Kyouya only faintly wondered how Hikaru could handle it all.

#02 - Cool

All he could feel was the icy marble against his bare back, the warm liquid lacing down his legs, and _Kyouya_ ripping through him, and the feeling that he shouldn't be enjoying this more than he should.

#03 - Young

Hikaru had tried, _failed_, (_always_ tried, and _always _failed) to top him in bed, but Kyouya only knew it was because the Hitachiin was younger, and therefore, _weaker _than him.

#04 - Last

The Ohtori dressed himself quickly, leaving Hikaru to his own devices _for a while_, the younger male picking himself from the floor, supporting his weight against the wall, ragged, tired, entirely _spent_; Kyouya leaned against him, placing a soft, soothing, _apologetic- this is the_ last _time I'm going this hard on you- _kiss on his chapped pink lips.

#05 - Wrong

"Do you need me to help you home?" his breath stained against his cheek, his unshielded slate eyes roaming Hikaru's quivering figure, and Kyouya pulled away, picking up their clothes, scattered all over the Third Music Room, "Kaoru's already suspicious."

#06 - Gentle

"It's fine," Hikaru managed to say, his hazel eyes focusing onto Kyouya's fingers, as the junior placed the soft cloth over Hikaru's shoulders, arranging the shirt delicately, careful to avoid the dark bruises scattered over the pale neck; Hikaru only frowned slightly, rubbing the spot self-consciously, "But I still don't get why you keep doing that."

#07 - One

Kyouya smiled mysteriously, placing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, "Don't; it makes my life much easier," he said, the reasons floating behind his words.

#08 - Thousand

Sometimes, Hikaru isn't sure why he's doing this, because he's managed to rack up at least a thousand missed calls in a week, but then he remembers how _amazing_ it was to be around Kyouya, to be _around_ Kyouya, and—he snapped his cell phone closed, ignoring the blinking _'27 voice messages'_—he could excuse Kaoru's over-obsessive behavior.

#09 - King

He isn't the Shadow King for nothing—he's absolutely _sure_ that _no one_ knows about these after school meetings—but he finds it a slight _problem_ when Tamaki appears on his front door with absolutely no warning, and asks him if he wasn't busy, say, in the next two weeks after club hours, so they could work on their class projects together—Kyouya shoved passed him, stating curtly, "Tamaki, I have my own things to do."

#10 - Learn

Six months of staying hidden from the world and sheltered in the (kinda) abandoned Third Music Room, Kyouya decides it's the time to move to the Second Art Room, where five pesky students aren't running around trying to figure out where a certain little devil type and a certain cool type went.

#11 - Blur

He didn't know what happened at _all_—(he had fainted sometime between the _arousing_ foreplay and the blood-sprinkled climax)—everything just flashed by, only recording the minute touches on his hips, the ever-present liquid dripping down from himself, and the immense pain spiraling from his lower body, and he never knew _why_ it always happened.

#12 - Wait

But because Kyouya always waited for him to wake up, he had no reason, no intent, to believe it was all a dream.

#13 - Change

"Not today?" Hikaru's voice sounded hollowly, his eyes empty, wondering why, _why_ Kyouya was staring at him with _those_ eyes; the older male turned away quickly, adjusting his glasses self-consciously, "After half a year of that sort of treatment, don't you believe you need time to rest?"

#14 - Command

He continued, his fingers tapping the keyboard anxiously, "Also, I'm sick and tired of having hospitals make up excuses for your injuries that doesn't involve _sex_. From now on, we're only doing it once a week."

#15 - Hold

And suddenly, Hikaru's eyes regained its sparkle as he pranced- _not pranced_- _walked_ around and draped his arms over Kyouya's shoulders, blowing a carefree, "Whatever you say, Kyouya-senpai,"—but the anxious, unsure way Hikaru's arms curved around him said something else altogether.

#16 - Need

Hikaru wasn't up to begging- _never was-_ but he _needed_ him, _needed_ him _inside_, and even if it's only been about five days since, he didn't really feel that kind of pain any more, and that "Please- I just- _no one_ would find out, I promise!"

#17 - Vision

"Hikaru," a slightly annoyed Ohtori fingered Hikaru's tie, yanking him down to his eye level, and shut him up with his lips, the entire situation spinning out of control as the two fell onto the floor together, Kyouya quickly straddling Hikaru's hips.

#18 - Attention

"I'm sure they're here somewhere; Kyouya's backpack is still in the music room and—" the door slid open, and everything froze; Hikaru blinked his eyes opened, trying to ignore the blunt pain in his abdomen as he stared quizzically at his still boyfriend, before feeling a strong arm against his back, feeling as Kyouya cradled him in his arms—and as two pairs of eyes observed the _apparently_ empty Art Room, Kyouya was secretly grateful that the moving closet door didn't catch their attention.

#19 - Soul

Kyouya never really knew what was _that_ special about Hikaru that made him even slightly _attracted_ to him; after all, Hikaru was no different from his twin, even _after_ hours; but whenever Hikaru would smile that rare, innocent _childlike _smile, he felt himself being transported back to the time _that had never existed_ when money, profits, and appearances didn't matter.

#20 - Picture

He had a casual picture in his wallet, of the entire host club of course, and for some reason, he hated- no- _was frustrated (he would _never_ use Hikaru's immature speech patterns)_ with the fact that he couldn't tell the twins apart on film.

#21 - Fool

They had long suffered the possibilities that _Kaoru (Tamaki)_ would suddenly walk in on their _intimacy_ that they mentally prepared a speech to try and explain their_ predicament_ and suddenly they realized that they—sans Kyouya's omniscient and punctual memory—had forgotten to lock the door.

#22 - Mad

And of course, when Hani-senpai poked his head into the closet—and Kyouya was pressed against the art room shelves, his hands firm against Hikaru's waist, guiding the pained Hitachiin along his shaft—it took everything the small blonde had in the revenues of self-discipline to not scream from surprise.

#23 - Child

"Hika-chan, Kyou-chan," his small hands fluttered to his mouth, as he stared wide-eyed at the scene, his mind trying to debate the question that plagued all children: _tell or no tell?_

#24 - Now

Kyouya was taken off guard, _should've locked the door, should've _not_ done it during club hours, _but it was _now_, and in a split second, Kyouya took the half-dazed Hikaru off himself, and adjusted his uniform quickly, all the while trying to support his blissfully unaware boyfriend, and keep Hani's mouth shut with his glare.

#25 - Shadow

"Gomene," he whispered, tears bubbling in his eyes, hugging his Usa-chan to himself, "I didn't know…" then he blinked, and turned around, pushing the giant shadow out of the Art Room, before exclaiming, "Takashi, they're not there! Tell Tama-chan and Kao-chan that Kyou-chan and Hika-chan are somewhere else!"

#26 - Goodbye

"Hey… Kyouya-senpai, was that…" a slightly concerned Hikaru peeked out into the main room as Kyouya shook his head, his lips thinning, before he replied, "Maybe it's too risky… the more we do it, the more they find us…" there was a long pause, until a lone whisper echoed through the tiny closet, "… Hikaru, once every two weeks…"

#27 - Hide

Hikaru doesn't like it; it's _clear_ he doesn't like it, but it's _clear_ there's no other choice; Kaoru's close on his tail, often resorting to dirty tricks _like reading his cell phone incoming calls list_—"Kaoru! That's mine- and you have no permission to touch it!"

#28 - Fortune

Hikaru grabbed the phone possessively, glaring sharply at his confused twin, who only wondered why Hikaru had a sudden obsession with his phone and why there was a plethora of missed calls in Hikaru's cell phone… and from Kyouya-senpai?

#29 - Safe

"That idea you had-" Hikaru slid off his tie nonchalantly, "-about leaving missed calls to my phone and that an entire twenty-four hours after I received a call, there would be a meeting, alternating location from the music room and art room-" and Kyouya looked up at him in semi-interest, as Hikaru nodded proudly, "Foolproof."

#30 - Ghost

"Kyouya? You promised that today—" he froze, his eyes widening comically, as a chill creeping up his spine, and ran out of the room, screaming like he's just seen a ghost and _not_ two of his friends _having sex_ in the Art Room; Kyouya cursed mentally, subconsciously pressing Hikaru closer to himself; because for some reason, Tamaki had a knack of appearing in the most wrong places at the most wrong time.

#31 - Book

Tamaki was skittish the entire day; Hikaru was slightly (_very_) self-conscious, sitting closer to Kaoru (because he couldn't just _run_ to _Kyouya_) as if his twin could give him comfort if Tamaki suddenly decided to proclaim to the world that he saw Kyouya _pressing Hikaru against the wall, sheathed deeply inside him, and shredding through the compliant _seme_ twin_—Hikaru hugged Kaoru closer to him in a futile attempt to hide his crimson face; and Kyouya… Kyouya was too busy stabbing his notebook to care, drawing daggers into the paper—_must kill Tamaki before he blabs to the world._

#32 - Eye

Kaoru knew already: he wasn't stupid enough to fall for the (while professional) medical excuses, he wasn't blind enough to ignore the calls, every hint was right in front of him from the beginning—he wasn't a Hitachiin for _nothing_; he shuffled close, placing his head against the door, to finally find out what's been _really_ happening behind the doors.

#33 - Never

"This is bad," Hikaru said, as it echoed through the empty club room; Kyouya was silent, contemplating as he gripped the edge of the table, before he said, his words light, crisp, indifferent, "It went too far. Mori-senpai knew long ago; Hani-senpai could keep a secret, but Tamaki… Hikaru, this can't continue; when I accepted, I had no intention of being caught doing things with you. We're going to have to end this, Hikaru."

#34 - Sing

Hikaru blinked, wondering if he just heard him correctly— "What? But you _knew_ that I wasn't lying when I-" the Hitachiin placed a hand on Kyouya's hand, "-when I… said I liked it…" he paused, before gripping Kyouya's hand stubbornly, "I'm not Tamaki; I don't go around singing lies."

#35 - Sudden

"But that's the problem; if you _are_ serious, then you're ruining your life," Kyouya continued, removing his hand delicately, his glasses glaring at him, "You're a Hitachiin; you're the eldest. It's only natural that your mother prefers that her eldest son is _straight_—" suddenly, Hikaru brought a hand to Kyouya's cheek, and— without warning, _kissed_ him.

#36 - Stop

Kaoru furrowed his brows, _why did they stop,_ and he pushed the door open, his hazel eyes peeking into the room, before his eyes widened—he- _Hikaru-_ and he_- Kyouya_- and they- _Hikaru and Kyouya_- _kissing_.

#37 - Time

"When I accepted, I had no idea this was going to happen either," Hikaru mumbled, curling his hands around Kyouya's blazer, "I just thought… it would've been a fun idea to waste time…" then he laughed, smiling, bringing his arms to wrap around Kyouya's torso, "Good thing I forgot to tell Kaoru about this," he nuzzled his head into his boyfriend's shoulder, as Kyouya returned the embrace, "I don't like sharing."

#38 - Wash

Kaoru wasn't sure _what_ he had felt back then—happiness, _slight disgust_, surprised, disgustingly shocked, _loneliness_—but—he splashed his face with water again, and walked out of the bathroom—he shouldn't be thinking about these things and focus on how the two of them can be _happy._

#39 - Torn

Sometimes, Kyouya was grateful for such a carefree partner—and respect, honor, and formality weren't _needed_—but sometimes, he wished that Hikaru take everything in more of a perspective and—Hikaru pouted, lacing his hand around his—and _stop staring at him with that self-assured smirk._

#40 - History

"No one needs to know," Hikaru continued casually, "It'll just be nice, and short-and then we won't talk about it again," and Kyouya frowned, only knowing well that the same idea had failed them, before sighing, and— "Once a month. Only."

#41 - Power

Hikaru gaped, almost butting in as Kyouya cut him off, "It's going to happen eventually anyway; in two years, we'd be closer to running _businesses_; there would be no time for stuff like this, plus, the media would _really_ spread it to the world, not to mention Tamaki— but. I have power; I can make _anyone_ shut up."

#42 - Bother

A smile widened on Hikaru's face, "And then we'll be alone and _no one_ can bother us."

#43 - God

"Right, Hikaru," Kyouya smirked slightly and pressed a kiss against Hikaru's forehead, scolding playfully, "You little god…"

#44 - Wall

After that, it becomes_ natural_; it becomes _unspoken_; and as Kyouya slams Hikaru against the wall and feels through his boyfriend's tightness, feeling the eager movements as Hikaru adjusts, and he mentally agrees that _yes_, sex against a wall—while straining for his body and more painful to Hikaru than not—is in Hikaru's terms, _yum_.

#45 - Naked

They try to remember that they're in school sometimes, but other times—the _skin sliding over skin_ and Hikaru's _unclothed_ body wriggling under him—Kyouya feels that a naked Hikaru compared to a clothed one was more flexible, and therefore more fun to play with during sex.

#46 - Drive

They're driven against the wall, as Hikaru struggles to remove Kyouya's annoying clothes, he himself entirely naked, and he's wondering why, _why_ they're doing this again—but when the Ohtori—who's _not_ acting like an Ohtori—presses quickly into him, and he feels himself being ripped open again, he remembers that it's _Kyouya_ and that being with Kyouya is good, wonderful, amazing, _yum._

#47 - Harm

But Kyouya always promised to stop making it hurt, stop instilling _pain_; but then again, he takes to heart and imprints in his mind _Hikaru_—his tears, his pain, his _weakness_—and Kyouya smiles, and brushes away the tears, whispering, "I'll go softer next time; but today…"

#48 - Precious

He tangles his tongue with Hikaru's, forcing the elder twin to submit, he doesn't care _(not today, not when they've been deprived of each other for two weeks)_—and because Hikaru's always and only his, only _he_ could make Hikaru feel like he does now.

#49 - Hunger

And because Kyouya would always listen and follow all of his requests (no matter _how_ stupid they are), he pulls out a bottle of Hikaru's favorite, _maple syrup._

#50 - Believe

"Ne, Kyouya," Hikaru says, his words crisp, clear, unlike his usual lust-ridden words, and he places his sweetly-coated fingers against his lover's, smiling the smile that Kyouya always treasures, the threads of maple syrup entwining them together; and Kyouya can see, that even though Hikaru says, "don't wash it off, okay?" he meant, _we'll always be together_, "It'll get on my papers-" "-who cares."


End file.
